Happy Birthday, Nicky
by AnMaDeRoNi
Summary: Snickers! It's Nick's birthday and Sara attached a letter to it. Read and find out! T Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI nor the characters involved…just in my dreams.  
AN:(1) This is my first CSI fanfic. Please be nice.  
(2) BTW, Sara's speech is an actual speech I wrote for my bestfriend and was recited on her 18th birthday.

* * *

**Sara's POV**

It was just a few months after the incident. He still hasn't come back to his old self, though I see more of his smiles lately. The gang, especially I, knew that he has a very strong personality. But there's something that his eyes tell that he could still fall apart anytime.

I'm standing here just behind the crowd, who are greeting him on his birthday and handing him their presents. I set my birthday gift on the table and left. I don't want to take up a minute or so of his time while everyone at the lab is here, cramped in the breakroom, just to greet him.

I may not have the most expensive gift, I may not have the best gift. But hey, it's the thought that counts, right! So before I wrapped up my gift, I put on a small letter about my thoughts for giving him this gift.

_You are physically and financially fortunate already, so I thought of something that will make you emotionally and spiritually whole._

_I chose something good for the mind and the soul. It's a book with daily passages from the Bible. It's a first-aid kit for the broken heart, lost faith and fading hope. You know when to follow your heart and when to follow what is right, disregarding what your heart wants. Like any other person, you come to a point wherein confusion and doubt grind your good judgment to dust. No matter what your dilemma in life is, this book will give you encouraging and enlightening words 365 days to remind you to hold back on to your faith._

_Nick,  
__When your heart breaks, time will let you heal.  
__When you're doubtful with your faith, God will find a way.  
__When your hope slips away, I will catch it and give it back.  
__When you sense the world is cruel to you, I'll give you all my senses and heart to understand that the world is such a wonderful place.  
__Just remember that your friend Sara will lend you her shoulders to carry the massive world on your back.  
__Stand straight, chest out, and put pride on your face.  
__Because you are Nicholas Stokes, an asset to the human race.

* * *

_

R&R please... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Nick's POV  
****Later that day**

After everyone greeted me and said their how are you's, I went around to find Sara. But then learning from Greg, she sneaked out without saying goodnight. I saw her gift together with the others' and brought them all in the passenger seat of my Denali. I climbed behind the wheel and thought of Sara. I asked myself, _why didn't she even say goodbye?_ Then my gaze went from an invisible point in front of me to the gift she brought sitting on the passenger seat. I excitedly rip the wrapper; agitated to find what she got for me. A smile formed on my face as I picture Sara buying a book on the inspirational section. That's definitely unusual. As I turn a few pages, her letter surprised me.

Tears were welling up my eyes and facial muscles are trembling. I couldn't fight the tears from rolling down my cheeks when I tasted salty liquid on my lips. Now I've proven Sara sure does know how to make a guy cry. Best part of it, she made **me** cry. I want to feel her soft hands to brush my tears away. I want to feel her warm embrace and whisper my appreciation in her ear. And mostly, I want to feel the love in the words she put in the letter that made me cry.

So here I was, on my way to her unit with the book she left for me, a finger marking the page where she had written. I rang her doorbell and waited for a few seconds. She slightly opened the door at first, but when she found out it was I, she opened it wide and let me invade her personal space. I turned around and saw her closed the door before she faced me with sleepy eyes.

"I thought you'll be going out with the guys. Greg told me," she started.

"I, uh, wanted to spend the rest of my birthday with someone else…someone special," I quickly added.

"Oh, so what's keeping you here? Not that I complain," she said as we walk our way to her couch.

"Uh, I, uh, want to thank you personally for the gift," I stuttered not sure how to answer her question.

"I see…I hope I it'll cure you emotionally and spiritually," she said with a warm smile.

"Sara…" I began my speech in a serious tone. "Five years healed my heart, five years since the first time I saw you. God made sure you find a way to look where I was buried. In the tightly sealed box, my hope was able to slip out but you pointed out where to dig and rescue me and give back my hope. You never pressed the subject after the incident and you were the only one who sensed I had enough of the questioning. You let me soak your shirt in tears when I wake up from a bad dream. Your daily dose of love and care cured me. And I thank God I have you all this time," I finished as I cup her face. It was her turn to tremble and cry.

"That…that was sweet," her muffled sobs turned to giggles.

"Nothing compared to this," I said before I leaned to her and kiss her salty lips.

* * *

The End  
Thanks to : NickGilGreggonumber1fan, sarasidle3, Alicat Sanders, colby, Space-Case7029, Blondie, Mma63, Kam, GeorgeEadsLover 


End file.
